Itsumo
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: Yami gets the chance to retain his memories...but it required him to leave Yugi. Now Yugi is beginning a journey that will take him through time to find him again! Shounen-ai YugixYami (other pairings), {chapter 11 removed for redoing}
1. Chapter One

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itsumo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark. It was sandy. It was hot. There were two figures standing outside a partially torn stone structure, one tall; one short. Both looked the same. The smaller one was crying. The taller of the two was looking saddened by the small one's tears, but had a resigned look on his face, like he didn't wish to have to leave the small one, but had to. 

"Aibou"

"Hai, Yami?"

"I don't want you to go in there."

"Naze...?"

"I do not wish you hurt aibou. Please don't follow me."

"But, Yami, I need..."

"Hush aibou..." The spirit silenced, pulling the hikari into a tight, loving embrace. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you have to hold on..." The dark whispered into the lights' ear. They stood there like that for a minute, before the spirit pulled away. "For one so small, you seem so strong." He said, walking towards the stone door. 

"Iie!!" The small light called, falling to his knees. "Don't leave me! I need you!" This got the spirit to pause his quick steps. 

"Believe me, I'll be with you always. Itsumo aibou. Don't forget." He told him, before resuming his pace, and walking into the once grand temple.

"Waigoti....I love you." He whispered to the empty space. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was two months ago. The small one heard nothing from the taller boy. Not a word. It tore the light up inside. 

__

"I'll be with you always." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi wiped away a tear. =I'll find you again, love. I promise.= 

With that silent promise, he clutched his plane ticket, and boarded the plane that would start the journey to find is koi again. 

**__**

"Flight 237, Domino City, Japan, to Cairo, Egypt." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Authors Note: This is NOT a one shot! In fact, the next chapter will be posted after I get at least one review.... I decided to put this at the end, as not to ruin the beginning. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, its monsters...though I do own 500 cards...trust me, I counted. Some of the lines in this belong to Phil Collins. Nani? Just 'cause I listen to music while I type...

****

Terms Used:

Aibou: Partner

Yami: Dark, darkness...ect...

Naze: Why?

Iie: No

Itsumo: Always

Waigoti: I know _(I think that's what it means, correct me if I'm wrong)_

Koi: Love


	2. Chapter Two

Itsumo 

Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi had been in Egypt for close to two months now. He had asked everyone that he met, "Had they seen the guy in this picture?", "Have you seen someone that looks similar to this?" So far, no one had a positive answer. This made Yugi sad, but it did not kill his resolve to find Yami. 

"Two months," He muttered as he walked the musty marketplace. "No one has seen Yami…I'm beginning to think that this is hopeless…" Suddenly, an arm shot in front of him, stopping him.

"Sir." Yugi turned to see the person. It was a girl, looked about sixteen, black hair, with blonde bangs. Her eyes were a sharp violet. She looked kind of familiar to Yugi, but he dismissed the feeling. 

"Yes miss?" He asked. 

"The person you seek is there." She pointed straight ahead, towards a pale, old building. "Go there at midnight tonight."

"Wha…? Who are you? How do you know who I'm looking…"

"My name is Lara."

"Um…my name is…"

"Yugi Muoto." She stated. Yugi looked at her with wide eyes. 

"How did you know?" He asked. 

"I know a lot about you Yugi Muoto, the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle." She smiled slightly. "Now I must go. Ja ne." She said, and walked away. Yugi wanted to ask her more questions, but he couldn't find the strange girl again. 

"How strange…she can't be Egyptian, she departed using a Japanese goodbye…" He mumbled to himself. =But,= He thought, looking towards the building she had told him about. =She did say that Yami is there, so I'll listen to her. What do I have to lose?=

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midnight came quickly for Yugi. He did not want to sleep, so he just paced his hotel room for five hours. Around eleven pm, he started towards the building. 

He reached the building around 11:45, and opened the door. "Hello?" He called into the darkness. The lights suddenly flicked on, blinding Yugi. 

"Muoto Yugi." The voice called. "Step toward the center of the room."

"Why?"

"It will re-unite you with Yami no Yugi." 

"How can I trust you?" 

"How can you not? If you do not trust me, you will have no other clues to use." The voice replied. Yugi sighed, and walked into the center. 

"Now what?"

"You fall." Suddenly, a hole appeared in the floor. Yugi screamed, and plunged into the swerling vortex. Before you blacked out, he heard the voice said. "Tread cautiously, for you are plunging into time itself!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors note: I like putting these at the end!! ^_^ Oh, ya, gomen nasai for the short chapters, it's easier for me, and requires less effort on my part since it's summer vacation! WOOHOO!

****

Disclaimer: if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I would have Joey and Seto be a couple, Yami and Yugi be a couple, I'd kill Mai, Tea, and The Big 5. *runs at said people with knives*


	3. Chapter Three

Itsumo 

Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi awoke lying face-down in the sand. He slowly looked up, and spit the sand out of his mouth. =Where am I?= He asked himself, standing up. =Obviously, not where I was...how long ago was it, anyways? That person said.....crap.= He realized that the problem was not WHERE he was, but WHEN he was......

"You!" A voice called, causing Yugi to turn around. His eyes widened. A young man was running towards him. "Are you okay? I saw you lying face-down in the sand, you looked unconscious."

"Um...I'm okay...I think..." Yugi replied shakily. This man looked familiar. 

"Are you sure? I think you should come to my tent with me, just to be sure."

"I guess..." Yugi responded, following the young man. He looked about twenty or so. As they reached the tent, the man turned around. 

"I haven't even told you my name, have I?" 

"No sir."

"Please, don't call me sir, it makes me sound old." He laughed. "My name is Solomon Muoto. "Yugi started to choke on his breath. =My grandpa!?!?!?!??! This is........scary......= He thought. 

"Um.....my name's Yugi...." Yugi hesitantly revealed. 

"Do you have a last name?" Solomon asked, as they both sat down inside. 

"..."

"Okay then Yugi," Solomon laughed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I won't force you to." 

"I would, but you'd probably never believe me." Yugi replied, before thinking. 

"Try me." Solomon smiled. 

"Um...okay....My last name is Muoto..."

"I don't know all my relatives, we could be related." Solomon shrugged, wondering why Yugi was so hesitant to tell him his last name. 

"But the thing is.......you see....how should I put this...." Yugi thought aloud.

"Yes?"

"...I'mfromthefuture...." Yugi said in one quick breath.

"What....? Wait, did you just say you're from the future?" Solomon asked. Yugi nodded slowly. Solomon laughed slightly. "I think you were out in the sun too long." 

"No, it's true. Look." Yugi replied, pulling out his wallet, and turning to his school ID card. It had his picture, the school, and the year.

"This could be counterfeit..." Solomon reasoned, though his voice shook a tiny bit.

"Okay, here's a picture of my grandpa..." He turned to a picture of Solomon, taken recently...futurely....whatever.... Solomon stared at the picture. 

"Is this......?"

"Here, look." Yugi pulled out the picture, and flipped it over. It was signed by Solomon, and had the date on it. 

"..." Solomon was silent. Yugi began to wonder if he had just made a huge mistake.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm just.....shaken up a little." Solomon blinked, sighed, and smiled. "So, I'm your grandfather in the future."

"Ya."

"Am I a famous archeologist?" Solomon asked, smiling. 

"...I don't know...you have a room in our house full of artifacts and pictures and books." Yugi replied. 

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out later." He grinned. "So," He began. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know...it all started like this..." Yugi retold his story, Solomon nodding at points. "That's how I got here." Yugi finished a few minutes later. 

"Interesting..." Solomon stated, holding his chin with his hand. 

"Well, I might as well ask...have you seen anyone who looks like this?" He held out Yami's picture. 

"You know what, I did see him." Solomon replied. Yugi brightened. "Though it was a few months ago." He added. "Sorry." He apologized to Yugi's fallen look. 

"It's okay, at least I know he's traveling through time like I am..."

"Well," Solomon began. "It's late, and I think we both need rest. You're welcome to stay here." 

"Thanks." Yugi said, lying on the sleeping bag Solomon gave him. 

"Good night Yugi. I'll help you out better tomorrow."

"Night." Yugi replied, as Solomon shut off the lamp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Author's Note: ^_^ I love reviewers!!!!!!! *glomps reviewers* I feel liked. Oh, and boo.....since you are my friend, it is my duty to inform you that it was either Yugi and Yami or Yami and Tea....in all her friendshippy glory. So be happy...ELLIE IS A TEA CLONE!!!!!!!!! (inside joke, boo looks like Tea)

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think I'd be writing this, and I would have the dubbers not cut anything out!!!

****


	4. Chapter Four

Itsumo

Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My prince," Kasuret began, breaking the peaceful silence of the desert night. "I believe it is time that you returned home." 

"Kasuret," A figure started, standing up. "I told you, please no formal titles when it's just you and I." 

"Of course my prince….Yami." Kasuret slightly smiled. He is the prince Yami Senunet's best friend…when it was just the two of them. Other than that, he was just the prince's personal body guard. 

"That's better." Yami smiled. "But do we have to leave so soon? It's beautiful out." He asked. /I sound just like Yugi would…/ Yami thought wistfully. Just thinking about Yugi just filled his heart with love. /I wish I knew how to get back to that tenshi…my tenshi…/

"I'm sorry Yami, but Pharaoh Senunet specifically instructed me to bring you back before it got too dark outside. As it already stands, we're late." 

"Oh, fine. I do not wish you to get into trouble…" Yami sighed. It was nice to be back in his home time…but so boring. No duel monsters…sure they had the stone tablets, but they were forbidden to use; no technology, at least, the kind he had become accustomed to. But worse of all, in Yami's opinion, what the fact that Yugi wasn't there. He's give up everything he had, and would ever have to even see the hikari no tenshi again. 

Yami looked up, towards the moon as they walked. /No matter where I am, or when, Yugi must be looking at the same moon I am…maybe it will reunite us…I wonder if he remembers me, let alone miss me…/

"We're here my prince." Kasuret told him, breaking Yami out of his thoughts. 

"Thank you for escorting me. My father would never let me out alone…" Yami grinned, though those close to him could tell that it was a sad grin. Those people included Kasuret. 

"It was my pleasure, your highness. Would you like me to escort you to your room?" 

"No thank you, it isn't necessary. I bid thee goodnight." 

"May the gods be with you, son of Senunet." He bowed, and walked away to begin his rounds around the palace.

Yami slowly walked the long, cold halls to his bedroom. The thing he loved about his room; it over-looked the Nile, which was breath-taking right at dawn. Instead of going to lay on his bed…if you would call a stone slab a bed…he went and sat on his windowsill. He sighed, and resumed staring at the moon. 

"Is there something wrong, my son?" A softly spoken voice called from the doorway. Yami turned to see his mother. She was tall, slender with black, long hair, and blonde bangs. Shy and soft spoken, she never was a social person.

"No mother." He lied. But, unfortunately, mothers can tell when you are lying, so she walked into his room. 

"Yami, I know when you don't feel happy. Tell me why you're not." She said softly, joining him on the windowsill. 

"To tell the truth mother, I just fell like a part of me belongs somewhere else." Yami said, which was the truth, partially. His whole being felt like it belonged somewhere else. That place being with Yugi, in his arms. 

"Whenever I feel like that, I just remember," She turned his head to face hers. "The gods have a will, whatever happens to you is meant to be. Don't argue. Someday, you'll understand more of where you belong. When you become Pharaoh." She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "I must go, your father must be wondering where I am…"

"That I was, Hetsenaset." A deep voice called. "So I decided to come looking for you. You will come with me now." Yami's father, Pharaoh Senunet, was a cold person. He usually acted like he had no heart at all. He looked exactly like Yami, but with short hair, and a uncaring demeanor. 

"Goodbye my son." She smiled a little, before returning to Senunet's side. 

~~~~~~~~~

Yugi couldn't sleep. One reason was that Solomon was snoring his head off; but that was a minor reason. He missed Yami too much, tonight the feeling was stronger than it had been for a while. So, he stepped out of the tent, and sat on a near by stone. It was actually a stone square, could have been a window in a room in ancient Egypt at one point in time, but Yugi didn't really care. All he could think about was Yami…he missed him so much that he thought he could even feel him, like he was sitting on this stone window thing with him. 

He remembered a song he had wrote for Yami before they had left for that trip to Egypt, the one where….he didn't want to think of it. Of course, he never TOLD Yami about the song, or at least who he had written it for. He began to softly sing it:

__

~~The wind, like a heart that swam in the accumulated words

The clouds, a voice that was shot into the holding future

The moon, a shaking heart in an unsteady mirror

The stars, gentle tears in an overflowing stream

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands

I do so want to go,

To your city, your house, into your arms.

That heart,

held within your body

In those confusing nights

I dream

The wind, its halting words are a gentle illusion

The clouds, the broken future like a distant voice

The moon, a heart flowing in the clouded mirror

The stars, broken and swaying, like tears unable to be hidden.

Isn't it beautiful, to walk together in each others hands

I do so want to go,

To your city, your house, into your arms.

That face,

A soft touch,

Dissolving into morning,

I dream.~~~~~~

Yugi sighed, leaning against the stone wall. He swore he could hear someone sighing in the night, but there was no one around. =Maybe it's just me sighing way too much…= He thought, before sighing, and walking back into the tent, but not without one last look at the moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Yami was still staring at the moon, which had risen fully, and was shining with all its splendor. He sighed, for the fifty billionth time, and thought of Yugi. Suddenly, a song, faintly at first, but growing in strength popped into his head. 

He recognized it as a song Yugi had wrote a while before the trip to Egypt, where he had….Well, he didn't want to remember the stupid mistake he had made by going back to his time. 

/I could have lived without knowing my past, if I knew it would mean never seeing Yugi again…wait, what was that saying again? Never say never? Oh well…./ He began to softly hum the song, and sighed at the end. /I might as well get some sleep, I do have to pay attention tomorrow…/ He thought as he climbed into his 'bed' and tried to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors Note: I like this chapter! It's definitely the longest out of the other ones.! I need sleep…it's 2:37 am, and I have a friend coming over tomorrow…today…whatever….

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it…*5 min later* Nope, still don't… 

****

Oh!: The song in here if from Final Fantasy X, though I put the English lyrics in, instead of the Japanese ones, just so I wouldn't confuse the readers! Ain't I thoughtful? 

****

But if you want them, request them, and if enough people (well, only 2) ask, I'll stick them in the next chapter at the end. 


	5. Chapter Five

Itsumo

Chapter Five

~~~~~~~~~

Solomon woke to find that Yugi wasn't there. He did trust what the boy had said to be true, though his mind didn't believe it, his heart did. \\Maybe he got to where he wanted to go\\ He thought hopefully, even though he wanted to know more about the future, he wanted the boy to achieve his goal too. 

"Might as well make him a plate of breakfast, even if he's not here. I'll eat it if he doesn't show up!" He laughed, getting up. 

~~~~~~~

Yugi was currently wandering out in the desert, around some more ruins. =Wonder if Yami saw these in his time...= Yugi pondered absent-mindedly. =What do I do now? I don't even know what year this is...I should have asked...= "Baka, baka baka!" He chanted, hitting a fist on his head. 

"Yugi Muoto." A familiar voice called. Yugi looked to see that strange girl Lara. 

"What are you doing here?!?! How do I get to Yami?!?!" He blurted out at once. 

"In time, my impatient triangle haired boy." She smirked. "I'll help you."

"But, I need your help now!" Yugi was beginning to get impatient. First this girl flings him through time, then she tells him to wait for help! 

"You sound like Jounouchi." She smiled. 

"You...you know Jounouchi-kun? How?" Yugi asked. 

"I have my sources..." Her smile faded, and she turned to go. 

"Wait! You said you would help me!" Yugi called. 

"Here, midnight." She replied over her shoulder. With that, she walked off. Yugi slumped down onto a near by rock. 

"She's annoyingly mysterious...like Shadi..." He sighed. "I might as well wait here, there's shade right over there..."

~~~~~~~

Yami woke up instantly as the sun hit his room. It was always so bright in the mornings...he missed Domino where it was overcast until eight a.m. He moaned, and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Prince," Kasuret began, walking in the room. "The Pharaoh Senunet requests your presence in the main hall."

"...Okay...I'll get up...." Yami groaned. Getting up out of a stone bed is HARD...(no pun intended, if there is even one), but he did it anyway. His father was not one to tick off. So he got dressed. Kasuret informed him that it was a formal, fancy occasion. He walked quickly down the many halls to the main one, where his father received visitors. 

He reached the main hall, with Kasuret behind him. His father was sitting on the throne, it was on a pedestal so high that the shadows covered his face. 

"My son, Yami Senunet." He motioned to Yami. "My daughter, Kaberana Senunet." He motioned to a girl, Yami's sister and twin, who had just entered the hall. "You both must join in the name of the gods, for my time to join them is drawing nearer." He informed them. Yami had to stop himself from gagging. 'Me? Marry my own sister?!?! I know it's normal here and all, but I....and she.....and ew....' He thought disgustedly. 'Not to mention that I am in love with Yugi....that doesn't help this any...'

"Father," Kaberana began. "May I ask?'

"Yes my child?"

"To what reason have you decided that it is time?" She asked.

"I am growing weaker, older." He replied simply. 

"When?" Yami managed to speak. "When are Kaberana and I...to....marry?"

"In one week." Senunet answered. "You are dismissed." He announced. The twins bowed, and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yami?" Kaberana began as they left the hall. "You seem upset."

"I'm not." He lied. 

"Uh huh, and father is going to grow another head." She seemed to smile at this thought. "Tell me before I have to sneak around your room to find out." Yami stopped, and turned to face her.

"You would never believe me Kabe."

"Trust me brother...but wait until the little annoyance that is our brother leaves us alone." As on que, a small boy ran up to Yami and Kabe. He was around seven, and acted like a five year old. 

"Big brother!!!" 

"Hello Juleni." Yami smiled. This kid was just like Yugi...except he had green hair.....no one knew how that happened, but he did. 

"I heard that you and Kabe are gonna get married!!!! It's SOOO fun to know things!!!" He started to talk hyperactively, closing his eyes while doing so. This gave Yami and Kabe their chance to run for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Kabe began, again, as they reached Yami's room. "Why are you upset?"

"If you promise not to tell another soul....not even Jah!" Jah, Kabe's friend, is her closest confidant...apart from Yami. Yami wasn't quite sure how they were related to him, but they were.

"Fine Yami, just tell me." 

"Okay....I was in the future, and I'm in love with someone else." Yami closed his eyes, waiting to hear the hysterical laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I have writers block....*glares from the readers* 0_0V okay, so I don't, I'm just lazy! Is that such a crime??? *nods from the readers* Eep!

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Kaberana, Juleni, Yami's parents, and Kasuret. My bff AbominalBoo@insanity.com (or .net) (also is known by me as 'Boo') owns Jah. BTW, that is NOT an e-mail, it's her pen name.

****

IMPORTAINT!!!!!!! I'm starting Summer School....*cough*again*cough* and I may not write as much, but I'll try to put out a chapter a day, but don't kill me if I take two or three days to do so. Thank you for reading this pointless info. *bows as cans of soda are thrown at her* HEY!!! No maiming the authoress!!!!! That goes ESP. for you Boo!!! *Boo stands up with an anti-yaoi signboard. Is then attacked by yaoi fans*

Boo: EEP!!!!!!!! *runs for dear life* 


	6. Chapter Six

Itsumo 

Chapter Six

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Lara sighed as she shut the door to her temporary home. It was a small hotel on the out-skirts of Cairo, but just big enough for her. And cheep enough too. There was a beep, she looked to see that she had just received an instant message. She sped to her laptop, and checked it. 

**__**

Hey Lara, 

Did you tell Yugi to wait? 

She had to keep herself from hitting her head on the wall; one, because the wall was too weak and would collapse, two, just because she didn't need anymore headaches. She decided to reply.

**__**

Yes, now tell me why again? Why didn't I just help him now? 

There was a long wait until the next reply, because it had to cross time itself. 

**__**

You have to get him to the pharaoh. The time is perfect when the clock strikes midnight. Trust me.

"Of course I do….after all, my father is a psycho…no, wait, my god-father is a psycho…aw, screw it, they're all psycho…" She murmured, typing her reply. 

**__**

Fine. GTG, I do need to sleep you know. Ja Ne!

As she was about to turn off the laptop, she received one last IM:

****

Remember, they love each other. Reunite them at all costs. Dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi had to keep himself from falling asleep, he didn't want to get mugged by anyone…not that he knew anyone crazy enough to be out here in the first place…well, besides him. 

"It's almost midnight, where is she?" He sighed. 

"Here." Lara said suddenly, startling Yugi, who fell off the rock. 

"Whoa, you scared me!" He exclaimed, getting up. "Now, help me get to Yami." 

"Aren't we impatient today." She smiled. "Okay, here's what you do." She grabbed his hand, and pulled him along until they reached a wall, but not just any wall, another OLD wall.

"Now what?" Yugi asked. 

"Now I explain some things." She sighed, and sat on a well placed rock. "The pharaoh…Yami…his father has arranged his marriage to…"

"His WHAT?!?!?!" Yugi yelled, interrupting her. 

"His WEDDING. You know, where two people…."

"I know what it is!"

"Then don't interrupt me. Now where was I…oh yah. He's marring his twin sister Kaberana….tomorrow evening I believe. It's your job to get him to where you appear by midnight that night. I'll be waiting there for you, but if you do not show up, I will have to leave you there, with no means to leave."

"…Okay." Yugi said, after absorbing this information. "One question. Why is it always midnight?"

"Because the time portals work best then. Any more questions?" She asked.

"If you knew where Yami was….is….why didn't you help him? You seem to want to help me."

"Well," She sighed. "It's your destiny to get to him. It is mine to show you the way. It's like that saying… 'I can only show you the door, it is you that has to turn the key.'"

"Did you get that from the Matrix?" 

"….Enough questions." She grinned. "Touch the wall." She nodded towards said wall, and Yugi walked towards it. He placed his hands on it.

"Like this?" He asked her.

"Exactly. Now remember, you look like the pharaoh, so it's best not to be seen by anyone but him." Yugi nodded, just as it became midnight, and he fell through the wall, screaming. Lara just smiled, and calmly stepped through time. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this suppose to shock me?" Kabe asked.

"…You mean, it doesn't?" Yami asked in return.

"Not in the slightest. I felt something different when you appeared four months ago." She smiled. "Besides, you're my brother. I should take what you have to say to heart, even if it DOES sound crazy."

"Thank you Kabe." Yami hugged his sister. "Thank you for believing me." They broke out of the hug. 

"Now, let me guess…you fell in love with someone! Like that story mama tells! The one where the sailor meets a princess, and they fall in love, but it's forbidden!" She said excitedly. Yami was kind of startled by her reaction, after all, would he believe her if the roles were reversed?

"Well, kind of…" He wondered if he should tell her about Yugi. "I did meet someone, I did fall in love. We're alike in almost every way." 

"Is this a girl?" Kabe asked.

"Um…"

"Oh, don't be so shy, it's not all that uncommon." She smiled. "At least, not among the commoners who know no better…" She saw the look in his eyes. "Oops. Sorry Yami. It's true though, isn't it. I wont hate you if it is."

"It's true. But in that time, it's not uncommon. Though there are still people who frown at it." 

"So," Kabe grinned. "Is he cute?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors note: Again with the small chapters!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! I wanted to get a chappy out tonight….But a small update is better than none at all, right?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never have. Never will. I own Lara and Kabe. 

****

If anyone can guess who Lara's father, you will get a cameo in the last chapter!!!! Good luck!! Oh, Boo, you can't participate because you might already know, and I wont let you cheat by making me tell you!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Itsumo 

Chapter Seven

~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the marriage between Prince Yami and Princess Kaberana. Yugi walked through the streets, a turban over his hair, which looked like Yami's, listening to the random comments he heard through the wind. He turned down an alleyway to get out of the crowd, and ran into someone. 

"Oh, sorry sir." He looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Bakura. =Yay, he can....wait, this is probably Bakura when he was a tomb robber. He wont help me...why did I even think he would anyways?= He thought. 

"No problem small one." Bakura replied gently. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" He asked, astounding Yugi. =What the HECK!?!?! He's being....nice....=

"Um....escaping the crowd." He murmured. Bakura's eyes narrowed. 

"You don't feel like you belong here." Bakura said, causing Yugi to look up into his eyes.

"...Wha...what?"

"You're not from here are you? You feel mis-placed somehow..." He trailed off, but shook himself. "But, you want to escape the crowd? Why don't you join me and my friends? We're gonna take a friend of ours out for fun."

"Um...I wouldn't want to...intrude or anything..." Yugi told him shakily. Bakura just smiled and laughed. 

"Trust me, if you were gonna intrude, I wouldn't invite you in the first place." His eyes sparkled. From what Yugi knew, that was a bad thing. 

"Um...well, I have to get to the palace...."

"What? Why'd you want to get into a stuffy place like that?" 

"...To see my friend..." Yugi replied hesitantly. 

"Hey, I have a friend that lives there, maybe she'll let you in! She's sneaking us all in!" Bakura said, grabbing Yugi by the hand and dragging him further down the alley. 

"Um...what's your name?" Yugi asked. Bakura had once said that his name wasn't always Bakura...

"Arukab. What's yours?" 

"Yugi."

"Pleased to meet you. Here we are!" He let Yugi go. They were in front of an small, out of the way building. "This is the raiders guild....though we're not really a guild...we're just a club right now. He knocked on the door in a few decisive taps. The door then opened to reveal...

"Hey Kilam! Gots a kid who wants to get into the palace! Is she here yet?" Bakura asked, practically running over the boy. Yugi got a better look at the boy to see it was Malik. He was having the strangest week ever....

"Yup. She's here!" Malik grinned, and looked over his shoulder. "Yo Kabe! Get your butt here! We got a stray!" In walked a girl that stared when she saw him...or rather his eyes. 

(Flashback)

__

"This is what he looks like Kabe." Yami smiled, showing her his drawing. It looked remarkably like Yugi, at least in his opinion. Kabe was fascinated by his strange clothes, his sandals didn't even look like sandals! Yami had laughed, and explained what sneakers are, and how clothes are there. Kabe loved that he looked like Yami in almost every way. The one difference between them that was noticeable from the drawing what the eyes. 'Yugi has such huge eyes!' Kabe thought astounded. 

(End Flashback)

"Your name...." She began. "Is it Yugi Muoto?" His eyes widened, something she thought impossible. 

"...Yes...how did you know?" 

"My brother speaks of you incessantly." She smiled, then turned to the boys. "I'm taking him first. Then I will come back for you both. Get dressed." She ordered sternly. They both nodded, and ran away, like they were both scared of her tone of voice. 

"Your.....your brother?" Yugi asked, once they had left.

"My brother...his name is Yami. Now, we must be quick, we have to leave."

"Okay." He smiled. "Are you going to take me to see him?" Yugi asked.

"Of course. I have to if you are going to get him out of here." 

"...You mean, you'll actually LET him leave?"

"I love my brother to bits, and would be sad if he left me." She sighed, but then her face brightened. "But I wish him to be happy. That will only happen if he is with you." She smiled. "Besides, he's been to the future. I don't think he's all that thrilled about marring me, when he's seen how wrong it is. I, actually, agree. I want to marry someone that I love. I just don't like him like that. I love....Arukab. But don't let anyone know. Only he knows, and he returns my feelings."

"I won't. I promise." Yugi smiled. Kabe realized why her brother loves him. 'He's cute.' She grinned inwardly. 'If Yami wasn't in love. I would be.' 

"Well," Kabe began. "We're here!" She smiled at Yugi's happy face. As the duo walked into the palace, the guards surrounded them. 

"Halt. The Pharaoh has seen your deceit, Princess Kaberana." The captain of the guards proclaimed. "He knows of your plan to disrupt the marriage with this boy." The guard motioned, and brought out Yami, who was being held by three guards, who were holding him still. 

"YUGI!!!" He yelled, starting to struggle at the sight of the young boy. Suddenly, guards came up behind Yugi and grabbed him.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled, equally loud, struggling to get free. Kabe began screaming, until a guard came up behind her and knocked her out. 

"Yugi! Don't worry, I'll save you!" Yami yelled before being dragged away, kicking and screaming. Yugi tried to escape, but to no avail. Suddenly, the guards that were not currently being occupied with a struggling youth bowed.

"You. Young boy." A voice called. from the shadows. "I will not let my son's marriage be ruined by some common boy." The man motioned to the captain. "Execute him."

~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors note: I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!! MUA HA HA HA Ha....*cough cough* Okay, never do that with a sore throat. Ow...

****

Disclaimer: I haven't owned it for the last six chapters. Why should I now?

****

Sorry for the ending................I had no other plot bunnies......I think I killed them all when I shredded that Funny Bunny picture.........But I like it anyways!!!!! ^___^

****

Sorry to all my loyal reviewers for not updating yesterday! My word processor decided to break and freeze on me! *glares at computer* ANYWAY…I'll still hopefully be able to get it to work later, and write chapter eight! 

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter Eight

Itsumo 

Chapter Eight

~~~~~~~~~

"It's no use struggling prince," A guard holding the struggling Yami said. "The Pharaoh has already given the order." 

"..Wha…What order?!?!" Yami yelled, demanding to know as the guards threw him into his room. 

"The execution order prince." The guard smiled. "That was the last time you'll ever see that boy again…in this life at least." He laughed, and closed and locked the door. 

"NO!!!" Yami sobbed, falling to his knees. /My light…my aibou…he's….no. He can't be….I won't let it…./ His thoughts became incoherent, even to him, as the sadness over took him.

~~~~~~~~~

"Get in there!" The guard dragging Yugi snarled, throwing the small boy into the dungeon. "Be glad. This is the finest dungeon here. It's reserved for all the executions that the Pharaoh has assigned to take place." He grinned. "So you won't be lonely!" He mocked, and slammed the cell door. 

=……………….wait, he said, 'Other executions'…there's no one in here…right?=

"Hello??" Yugi called, looking around the dungeon. It was dark, though there was an air vent/small hole in the ceiling.

"Is there someone else in here?" Another voice replied. "Wait, don't tell me you're another one of those stupid voices in my head…" 

"Not to my knowledge…" Yugi trailed off. He heard footsteps come closer to him, until the figure stopped in the small part of the cell where there was sunlight. Yugi gasped. It was Joey.

"Phew." The guy that looked like Joey sighed. "I'm not going crazy. What's your name?" 

"Yugi. What's yours?" He replied. =Might as well make friends. He could be Joey's ancestor, or something.= Yugi thought, shaking hands with the blonde youth. 

"Jouno. Pleased to meet ya." They both sat on the cold stones of the floor. 

"If you don't mind me asking…why are you down here?" Yugi asked. 

"Probably the same reason as you. I'm friends with Yami."

"Really? So am I!" Yugi said. =Yami's probably got the same friends that I do!=

"The evil pharaoh up there wants all Yami's friends dead…at least the ones that aren't royals…" Jouno explained. "Just cause I happen to be a farmers' son, they figure me lower than dirt! It's my dad that makes the food they eat here! This is the thanks he gets…executing his only son…hah!" He realized he was rambling. "Oh, sorry. I tend to do that when I'm mad." Jouno apologized. 

"No problem. I have a friend named Joey who does the same thing." Yugi laughed. 

"So, you look like Yami, are you two related or something?" Jouno asked. 

"Well, I guess I could tell you…though you might think I'm crazy…"

"Try me. I think I'm crazy, so nothing you say will seem crazy." 

"Okay." Yugi said, and began the tale for Jouno.

"Whoa…" Jouno sighed when Yugi finished. "That's…that's…"

"Crazy? Weird?" Yugi supplied. 

"Cool." Jouno smiled. "So, in the future, you said that everyone here is there, but a different person, but still the same…aw, you know what I mean!" 

"Yup. Where I'm from, you're called Joey. And you are just like him." Yugi smiled, as the door opened. Both of them turned to the new appearance of light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother," Kabe began. "There's going to execute that poor boy. He's Yami's friend! You can't let father…"

"I must let your father do what he wishes. He is Pharaoh. His word is law Kaberana. We must respect that." Her mother sighed. "Though I wish he would just let that boy and that Jouno friend of Yami's go…"

"Wait, he locked up Jou too!?!" Kabe exclaimed, jumping up. 

"Yes, and be silent Kaberana. Your father would be most displeased if he knew I was speaking of these things to you." 

"I will NOT be silent. If you will do nothing, then I will!" 

"If you do do something, you will be disowned, and thrown to the street like some commoner!" 

"I don't care! I must help them. There's nothing you nor father can do to stop me!" She yelled, and ran out of the room.

"I will not stop you daughter." Her mother whispered. "But I will not lie to my husband either." She sighed, and left the now empty room.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update!!!!! My word processor is evil….that and the fact that I've been sick for the last two days doesn't help either!

****

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho would be a yami….the yami of the Millineum Rose whip…ok, so that's a little far fetched…

****

YAY! THIS FIC IS NOW MORE REVIEWED THAN MY OTHER FIC DREAMS!!!!!!! 

__

Hey, go read that too! Please!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

~~~~~~~~~~

Itsumo:

Chapter Nine

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello? Jou? Are you in here?" The person standing in the light called. 

"I recognize that voice…" Jou murmured to himself, before replying. "Yea, I'm in here! You're not here to execute me, are you?" 

"No," The voice replied, walking into the chamber. It was a man in priest robes, carrying what, to Yugi at least, looked like the Millennium Rod. 

"Seth!" Jou exclaimed, leaping up. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Seth laughed, walking down the few stairs into the dungeon.

"Rescuing you puppy." He glanced at Yugi. "And the prince's pet too I am guessing." Seth said, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "The Pharaoh doesn't know that I am in the palace…I am suppose to be on my way to the marriage ceremony for the prince and princess…but I owe Kaberana a favor, so I'll let her brother's object of affection out. Plus," Seth told them, grabbing Jou's hand. "I figured I would fulfill my own promises while I was here." He smirked. "Now, we must rush if you are not to be caught."

~~~~

"Yami," Kabe began as they got adorned for the ceremony. "I've got someone working on getting that boy out…he'll be safe, don't worry." She assured. 

"Kabe…" Yami replied. "I…I don't want to do this. I do not belong here, in this time, anymore." He said, throwing as sash onto a table. 

"I know that brother, but until you think of a better plan, you're stuck here." She smiled sadly. "Besides, the only reason father hasn't killed either one of us is the fact that he's about to join the gods in the afterlife, and Juleni is too young to take his place."

"I know. I just hope Yugi gets out of here alive…" /And with me/ He added mentally, sighing. 

~~~~

Yugi, Jou, and Seth left the palace in the time span of around two minutes, Seth leading them through hidden tunnels. As they entered the sprawling city, Seth led them to an alleyway, where there stood Arukab and Kilam. 

"About time priest." Kilam said, crossing his arms and scoffing. 

"The only reason we're helping you with this at all is the fact that Kabe asked us to." Arukab added, taking over the priest's position of leader. 

"And the only reason I'm helping her is the fact that if the prince isn't here, and she's disowned, I can take over and be pharaoh." Seth replied as they walked towards the raiders guild. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they reached their destination. 

"You both watch these two." Seth told the two thief's, then walked away. 

"Ok, now that the prick is gone, we have a wedding to go reek havoc at!" Kilam grinned, and began to laugh manically, or at least tried to before Arukab hit him. Jou gave him an odd look. 

"Not yet." He told the maniac. "The laugh comes AFTER the havoc, not before…idiot." He said, and told everyone to follow him. 

=Don't worry Yami, I'll get to you.= Yugi promised, following them.

~~~~

Hetsenaset crept into one of the biggest bed chambers in the palace, the conversation she had with Kaberana was weighing heavily on her mind. Just thinking about it made her clutch the dagger she was currently holding tighter. She, as stealthily as she could be, crept up behind the bed, and looked down on the sleeping figure. She closed her eyes and slammed the blade into the person. 

~~~~

****

Authors Note: 0_0CCC OMG, I actually updated!!!!!!!!

Kabe: I agree…who did my mom murder????

Who ever can guess gets a gold st…

Kabe: We're out of gold stars…

We are? Since when?

Kabe: *points to Joey running around putting said stars on everyone and everything*

Oookay then…Well…um…I…guess…OOHH I know!

Kabe: Wow, scary. You know something. 

URUSAI!! Ok, the first person to guess right will get a minor role in the last chapter, since I have a plot idea anyways…

****

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I wouldn't have to buy a Gameboy Advance battery cover for my whiney cousin who blames me for its inability to cover the batteries…HEY! It ain't my fault the postal service likes to STAMP fragile things! Why can't he just go online and buy one himself??? It's only 6.07, and I hate using my credit card on other people!!!

I WILL UPDATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kabe: *rolls eyes* Yah right…

If I don't…I'll be kissed to death…or poked…or worse…

Kabe: What's worse?

I'll be forced to watch Tea and Barney…*shudders at mental image*

Kabe: Do what?

…*raises hand as to say something, then runs away screaming*

Kabe: V_V review and tell her to come back…


	10. Chapter Ten

"Jou," Yugi began, as he and Jou followed Arukab and Kilam to the palace. "Are these guys safe to be near?"

"I doubt it, but they're your only chance for getting to Yami in time. Besides, I'd rather be with them right now…"

"Why?" Yugi asked the blonde, who sighed and brushed some bangs out of his face. 

"Because Seth is going to do something weird…I just know it." Jou replied. They then resumed walking in silence to the palace. 

~~

A guard ran past Kabe and Yami, who were slowly walking to the temple, shouting, "All guards to each corridor! Get the priests!! Pharaoh is dead!!" Yami and Kabe looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. 

"Well then…" Yami said, scratching his head. "That was odd…"

"Yea…" She agreed, then shrugged. "This means we're gonna be married for sure…"

"Not if you listen to me." A voice behind them said. They spun around. 

"Seth?" Kabe asked. "What're you doing here?" He laughed slightly. 

"I have to tend to the pharaoh. But, if you listen to me, I can prevent this wedding."

"We're listening." Yami replied, Seth began to lead them to his chamber. Shutting the door, he turned to them. 

"Proclaim me pharaoh. You both then wont have to get married."

"Why are you helping us?" Kabe asked warily. 

"Because I want to be pharaoh. You want to be married to Arukab, and prince Yami wishes to be back with that midget. It all fits." He replied, making it simple. 

"Where is Yugi??" Yami demanded. If Seth knew, he would agree to the priest's plan.

"With Jou, Arukab, and Kilam." 

"Jou I can understand, but WHY Arukab and Kilam??" 

"Relax Yami." Kabe interrupted, putting her hand on his shoulder. "They're good people…sure, they're insane, but Arukab wont hurt him."

"And Kilam?"

"You never know with that idiot…"

~~~

The group reached the palace, and using the passage Kabe had once shown Arukab, they entered the temple fairly quickly. Kilam began to run in circles as soon as they entered, his knife pointing outward. 

"NOT NOW YOU BAKA!" Arukab exclaimed. "There's no one here to scare…"

"Oh, sorry." Kilam replied, stopping and putting the knife away. Jou and Yugi looked at each other, and began to wonder if they had been better off in the dungeon. 

"You are not allowed in the sacred place." A woman's voice said suddenly. Arukab instantly recognized it. 

"Hetsenaset," He replied calmly. "You're still mad at me because your daughter likes a street urchin like me? How pathetic."

"It's not pathetic, tomb robber. It's out of worry that I do this." She replied, pulling out a dagger. "I will not allow my daughter to marry you, even if it means making both my children miserable." She said, charging at Arukab.

"Mother! Stop!" Kabe yelled, running into the temple. There was a dead silence, until there was a thunk of a body hitting the floor. Kabe screamed. 

~~

  
**Author's note: Ha! I love cliffys! Who died? Kabe's mother or love? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh per say…I just have seen almost every episode in existence…or up to 167...as I have no clue what they're on in Japan…

Kabe: And the winner is…Tariki Rania** Hurray for you! *hands gold star retrieved from the back of Yami's head* You either get to be a random person in the back ground dueling, Kaiba's secretary, or a worker in the game shop! Either way, your name will be mentioned…*whispers: ObiWanGirl will make you do something stupid if you're a random person dueling…like send out Petite Dragon in attack mode or something…just so you know…**

ObiWanGirl: No I wont…*whistles innocently* That's boo who'd do that…


End file.
